1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera array correction method, in particular, to a correction method capable of make cameras in a camera array having substantially equal brightness and color.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera array is formed by multiple cameras, to capture multiple images at the same time. These original images can be used in many applications, and the main application is to combine these original images to form an image. However, when the brightness values or color values of the original images have many differences, it is more difficult to combine or merge the original images.
In prior art, each of the cameras is installed with an auto exposure algorithm and an auto white balance algorithm individually, so that each of the cameras can operate independently. However, when number of the cameras increase and each camera is installed with different algorithm, rapid increase in computation is required to make the images captured by this camera array having approximate brightness values or color values. In addition, the cameras are located at different positions and their view angles are different, so brightness or color of the images captured by the sensing element array are easily affected and the exposures of these images are hard to have consistency with each other.